epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SkeepTieel/Shia LaBeouf vs Iron Will. ERB:PvA Season 1 Midseason Finale
oh you thought this would be DHMIS vs MLP no fuck you jack I was in the middle of writing one of these horse battles until I got a message from the mememaster VinnyO suggesting Shia LeBeouf vs Iron Will i had to fucking do it JUST DO IT I'm sorry, no more memes for me today So, to keep you satisifed for like two minutes and to get me more writing time, I wrote this terrible battle in twenty seven minutes. Horse battles are on hiatus until December plz an thxn yay Thanks to Jack for making sure this battle doesn't suck damn I should really add external links for those weird references nah Cast Hannibal Lecter as Shia LaBeouf Tobuscus as Mini Minotaur Taur John Cena as John Cena (cameo) Beat Kustom - Krayater http://picosong.com/SjnW/ Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: PONIES VS ANYTHING SHIA LABEOUF VERSUS IRON WILL BEGIN Shia LaBeouf Shia LaBeouf makes his debut when he punches Holes in you This ain’t the Rainbow Factory, but I’ll make your fears come true Man, a doormat pushed you over, what makes you think you can face my Fury? This steroid induced goat should be the least of my worries I’ll mush this Stoneman into pieces, you’d better write your Iron Will You’ll meet your Fixture of Fate, when you’re affixed to my grill Calling yourself a motivator when you just have anger issues Refute your utter bull and then Put Down more than just a hoof Iron Will Hah! Treat me like a pushover and get the once over With the most obnoxious meme ever, this will soon be ogre You’re a Shia shyer than Fluttershy, what has the meme culture come to? Even Stevens would Shia LaPoof away at the sight of you You look so constipated when you rant about motivation You’re isolated, not famous anymore, while I travel around the nation I’m the most masculine minotaur Equestria has ever seen I guarantee that by the end of this, you’ll be green as your green screen Shia LaBeouf Tryin’ to beef with me, Mr. T? You got a bigger ego than Trixie Give you a solid beating worse than when you were beat by a tree You must be kiddin’ if a kid can carry you with no difficulty I doubt your cynical activities that you call your speciality Iron Will You think I’M kidding? You directed for Kid Cudi’s cannabis music vid This cannibal should can it, or else I’ll leave him decapitated Prancing like a discount Hulk Hogan, Iron Will has seen goats more provokin’ Your victory taken by me, like those apology quotes you’ve stolen WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC... (yeah!) RAP... (JUST DO IT!) BATTLES: PONIES VS ANYTHIII- (JOHHHNNN CENAAAAAAAA) omfg Poll WHO WON?! Iron Will Shia LaBeouf One Nail is different from the rest! Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail NaiI Nail Nail Nail Nail Nail Category:Blog posts